De tal palo, tal astilla
by Vacristel
Summary: Jack llega a un pequeño pueblecito en una isla perdida de la mano de Dios. Allí encuentra a una jovencita hermosa y aguerrida que cambiará su vida para siempre. Dejar reviews, please, please, pleaseeeee!
1. Coral

_Hola! He escrito otros fics en fanfiction, pero hace ya dos años que tengo este fic en una libreta. No es fiel a la historia de "Piratas..." porque aún no he visto la segunda parte y cuando empecé este fic acababa de ver la primera, la segunda no estaba ni en proyecto. Jejejeje. Terminaré la historia a la vez que la voy publicando. Hay personajes de la peli y personajes inventados…Espero que os guste y…¡dejad reiews, pleaseeee! Un beso a todos/as!_

**Capítulo 1. Coral**

Una muchacha de ojos marrones observaba cómo los barcos llegaban a puerto y cómo hombres jóvenes de fuerte musculatura los amarraban con gruesas cuerdas. La faena pesquera del día había terminado y un par de barcos de pasajeros europeos habían llegado. Los nuevos no eran muchos, tan sólo un par de familias inglesas de ricas vestimentas que venían a probar suerte al Nuevo Continente y que miraban a los demás con superficialidad. Coral rió sardonicamente para sus adentros mientras exteriormente dedicaba una sonrisa amable a los recién llegados, a la cual ellos no se dignaron a responder.

Volvió su mirada al océano y, cerrando los ojos, dejó que el viento del otoño jugueteara con su largo cabello castaño mientras se imaginaba en otros lugares lejanos… En España, su país natal, del cual salió con tres años y al cual no volvió jamás. Ahora tenía diecisiete años y un espíritu rebelde que la azuzaba a coger uno de esos barcos y largarse a recorrer mundo, sola, sin depender de nadie. El problema era justamente ése, que no podía manejar ningún barco de esas dimensiones sola y jamás conseguiría un grupo de personas en el pueblo lo bastante atrevidas para como para lanzarse a mar abierto.

Pensando en esto y otras cosas no se percató de que venía otro barco, uno más extraño. Coral agudizó la vista y esperó a que el navío se acercase más para ver mejor los detalles. Era un barco enorme y bastante viejo, de velas…¿negras?. Coral observó la bandera y se quedó petrificada. Izada y ondeando al viento se hallaba una gran tela negra con una calavera blanca dibujada: el símobolo de los piratas. Se levantó como un rayo y corrió al pueblo advirtiendo a todo el que la oyera que tenían "visita". Apuró hasta el comerció de su madre y entró como una exhalación. Jadeando, trató de encontrar aire para hablar. No hizo falta.

¡BOOM!

La clientela chilló aterrorizada y salió corriendo de la tienda con todas sus respectivas pertenencias y parte de las de su madre.

Mmmmm… ese vestido era caro, tendré que tratar de recuperarlo cuando se haya acabado todo este alboroto.- dijo su progenitora sonriendo, tratando de restar importancia a la situación. Coral sonrió también. Así era su madre, bromeaba con todo…o casi todo. Sólo había un tema que no se podía hablar con ella: su padre.

Él había muerto cuando Coral tenía casi cinco años según su madre. Había estado ausente durante los dos años anteriores a su muerte, por lo que la chica apenas lo recordaba. Su madre decía que había muerto cuando su barco se hundió frente a las costas de Tortuga, con toda la tripulación de marineros a bordo. Eso era todo lo que la joven sabía de su padre. De él no tenía nada, excepto un rechamante pañuelo de color naranja que le había atado a la cabeza a modo de juego, antes de irse, cuando Coral tenía tres años. Ese había sido su mayor tesoro durante toda su vida. Hoy en día no era más que un arrugado harapo.

¡BOOM!

Un segundo cañonazo sacó a la joven de sus cavilaciones.

De pronto se le ocurrió algo. Fue hacia la puerta y salió antes de que su madre la pudiese detener. Fue hasta la playa y allí se paró en seco. ¡El barco no estaba atacando la ciudad, sino a un barco que lo perseguía!.

El barco perseguidorprovenía de Port Royal, por lo que la chica pudo deducir. Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios. Ya se sabía que un comodoro de esa ciudad había dejado escapar al más temido pirata del Caribe Español, un tal…¿Esperriow?

"Algo parecido era…", pensó Coral.

Sin duda esa nave era la de ese capitán saqueador.

* * *

Siento que este capi sea tan corto, pero me gustaría saber vuestra opinión antes de continuar. Un beso! Ciao! 


	2. Capitán Jack Sparrow

**Capítulo 2. Capitán Jack Sparrow**

En cuestión de unos minutos el barco proveniente de Port Royal se había hundido sin supervivientes. Coral reprimió un gesto de debilidad al pensar en la cantidad de hombres que habrían muerto ahogados. Poca gente sabía nadar en aquellos lugares.

La nave pirata se acercó al puerto.

La muchacha se apresuró en llegar allí cuanto antes y en buscar un buen escondrijo donde poder observar bien a los intrusos. Estaba visto que si pensaban saquear la ciudad al menos no la iban a atacar a cañonazos.

Coral se escondió detrás de unas cajas apiladas y esperó. Poco después unos hombres viejos desembarcaron y amarraron el barco. Bajaron una rampla y por allí se paseó un hombre de lo más particular seguido de una mujer- "¿Mujeres¿Pero no decían que eso es de mal fario?"- y una tripulación de hombres de edades comprendidas entre los cuarenta y los sesenta años más o menos.

Coral dedujo que el hombre que encabezaba el grupo, el cual rondaría los treinta y ocho años, sería el capitán. Tenía un aspecto de lo más extraño. Era un hombre tirando a bajo de cabellos largos y castaños separados en mechones muy enredados con trenzas, rastas y adornos colgados un pañuelo similar al que llevaba Coral anudado detrás de la cabeza le tapaba un poco la frente. Todo esto lo coronaba un sombrero de los más usado. Llevaba las ropas puestas unas por encima de otras casi como puestas allí por azar y una especie de botas extremadamente grandes le calzaban hasta las rodillas.

La muchacha lo observó anonadada. Para rematar el conjunto llevaba los ojos sobrecargados de pintura negra. Coral sólo podría definirlo de una manera: estrafalario.

El hombre chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación y se balanceó ya en tierra firme mientras oteaba divertido en derredor suya.

- Bien, bien, bien…¡Vaya una bienvenida para el capitán Jack Sparrow!- se giró hacia sus hombres.- ¡A divertirse!- dijo señalando con un gesto a la ciudad que tenía a sus espaldas. Su tripulación dio un grito de júbilo y entró en la ciudad armando jaleo mientras el capitán gritaba: -¡Que corra el ron!.

Los piratas pusieron pronto la ciudad en movimiento: las tabernas empezaron a cocinar, los burdeles estaban repletos y los ciudadanos, más confiados ahora que veían que los piratas sólo venían a descansar y a disfrutar de los lujos de la ciudad por una semana.

Pero el capitán Sparrow seguía en el muelle, sentado, observando cómo el sol se fundía con el mar en el horizonte. Coral empezó a temblar del frío que se extendía con el ocaso. De repente, le entraron ganas de estornudar pero no podía porque se descubriría y el pirata pensaría que lo había estado espiando que, ciertamente, es lo que había estado haciendo.

¡Aaaatchísss!

Ya estaba; ahora sí que estaba perdida. No había sido capaz de reprimir ese estornudo. El hombre no se había movido, parecía no haberse dado cuentas. ¿No la habría oído?. Más esperanzada, Coral se quedó quieta como una estatua, sin atreverse apenas a respirar.

- Deberías ponerte algo encima, hija, o te vas a resfriar.- dijo el hombre. Coral dio un respingo.- ¿Por qué no dejas tu lugar tras esas cajas y vienes a sentarte aquí?.

Coral obedeció lentamente, temerosa, y se sentó tímidamente junto al hombre. Levantó la cabeza y admiró ella también el atardecer; las distintas tonalidades en el cielo, el juego de luces reflejando en la superficie del mar, el susurro de la brisa marina…

Notó como la tapaban con algo. Miró extrañada cómo el capitán Sparrow le ponía su propia chaqueta con olor a mar y sudor encima y se levantaba. Lo miró con la suspicacia de una joven acosada en numerosas ocasiones por los hombres de la ciudad. Pero no leyó en sus ojos la avidez de un hombre lascivo, sino amabilidad. La tomó por el hombro.

- Levántate, es tarde, tu familia estará preocupada.- dijo.

Coral comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta para devolvérsela antes de irse mientras se levantaba pero el hombre la detuvo.

- Déjatela hasta que lleguemos a tu casa.

- ¿"Lleguemos"?- preguntó la chica alzando una ceja irónicamente. Él asintió.

- Te acompañaré a tu casa. Mis hombres andan un poco descontrolados tras muchos meses sin descanso.

- Puedo cuidarme sola.

- No lo dudo, pero tengo que entrar en la ciudad igual y me quedaré más tranquilo si me encargo yo de "despachar" al primero que se ponga pesado. Digamos que la cubierta de la "Perla Negra" necesita una buena limpieza…- dijo mientras se la llevaba por el brazo caminando hacia la ciudad.

- Curioso nombre.- divagó Coral.

- ¿Qué nombre?- preguntó el despistado capitán.

- El de vuestro barco.

- ¡Ah, sí!. Es el más decuado.

- Sí, quizás.

- A propósito¿Cuál es tu nombre, jovencita?

La muchacha frunció el ceño.

- Soy Coral Flower, señor.

- Encantado. Yo soy el capitán Jack Sparrow.

- Lo sé; mucho gusto, señor Sparrow.- el pirata se rió. Coral lo miró levemente enojada.

- Llámame sólo Jack, creo que es más adecuado.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.- Y dime¿cómo se llaman tus padres?. Tengo conocidos en la isla, quizá sean algunos de ellos.

- Mi madre se llama Rose y mi padre…- se encogió de hombros.- Murió hace muchos años, apenas lo recuerdo y mucho menos su nombre.

- Vaya…, pobre muchacha.- dijo palmeándola en la espalda.- Mi más sentido pésame.

- Ehhhr… Esto fue hace más de diez años, no tiene importancia ahora.

- ¡Oooh! Sí la tiene, mi querida muchachita. ¡Que desgracia, crecer sin una figura paternal!- dijo dramatizando la situación. Coral empezaba a pensar que trataba con un loco.

Entre divagaciones del tipo llegaron hasta la casa de Coral. Esta abrió la puerta y comenzó a despedirse de Jack en el umbral mientras le devolvía la chaqueta cuando una figura femenina bajó por las escaleras casi en penumbras.

- ¡Coral, hija¿Dónde te habías metido? Estaba preocupadísima por ti. ¡Como odio tu espíritu aventurero! De mí no lo has heredado, desd…- su madre cortó la regañina en seco al iluminar con una vela el rostro del capitán pirata. La escena quedó petrficada para los dos adultos. Rose comenzó a perder color en la cara.

_Hola! Antes de nada, mil gracias a **Kazehime Kagura** que me hizo inmensamente feliz con su review. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic. Voy a ver si antes de colgar el tercer capi espero a ver si alguien más me deja un review. Dejaré un tiempo. En caso de que nadie más me deje su opinión, acabaré por continuarla porque, como leí una vez, "mientras una sola persona en el mundo lea mi historia y piense que tengo madera seguiré escribiendo". El día en que mis fics no interesen a nadie tiraré la toalla, a pesar de mis aspiraciones a escritora. Por otra parte, esta noche tuve un sueño sobre Jack y Coral que me ha inspirado. Como dije en el primer capi este fic tiene dos años y estaba sin acabar. Ya tengo una idea de cómo continuarlo! jejejeje. Espero vuestros reviews. Y de nuevo, Kazehime, te agradeceré eternamente tu review. Un besazo a todos/as. Ciao!_


	3. La estirpe de los Sparrow

**Capítulo 3. La estirpe de los Sparrow**

- ¿Mamá?- inquirió Coral cogiéndola de la mano- Mamá¿estás bien¡¡¡Mamá!- gritó asustada la muchacha intentando agarrar a su madre, la cual había caído sin conocimiento. Jack respondió y recogió a la mujer antes de que ésta tocara el suelo. La cogió en brazos y la llevó a una habitación contigua, recostándola sobre un camastro. Coral lo siguió preocupada.

- ¿Está bien?- le preguntó a Jack cuando éste chequeó a su madre concienzudamente.

- Trae un vaso de agua- dijo sin mirarla.

- Pero ella…

- ¡Hazlo!- le cortó el hombre.

Coral salió rauda a buscar agua al pozo. Cuando llegó con una jarra y un vaso Rose ya había recuperado el conocimiento. La chica le entregó la bebida y se apartó para dejarle aire. Ésta estaba pálida como un fantasma y extrañamente seria, sin embargo, después de beber un sorbo de agua, consiguió esbozar una media sonrisa. Jack estaba sentado en una silla a su lado.

- Coral, cariño, coge una silla y siéntate. Jack y yo tenemos algo que contarte.- La muchacha la miró confundida, pero obedeció. Tras sentarse frente a Jack, al lado de su madre, se dispuso a escuchar. Jack jugueteaba con varios anillos nerviosamente y miraba a su alrededor. Coral carraspeó con impaciencia.

- Jack y yo vamos a contarte una historia.- dijo mientras la muchacha fruncía el ceño y torcía la boca.

- ¿Una historia¿No soy un poco mayorcita para historias?

- No todas las historias son cuentos infantiles.- comentó Jack.- Esta ha estado oculta para ti durante muchos años.

- Todo comenzó cuando el recién nombrado capitán de la "Perla Negra", el Capitán Jack Sparrow, llegó a la localidad inglesa de Ludlow. Yo era hija de un noble de bajo rango, Thomas Flower, y… me enamoré locamente del joven Jack cuando, durante un viaje marítimo abordó nuestro barco. Parece que él también se fijó en mí porque, cuando nos dejaron ir, él me retuvo y… yo me quedé con él. Mi padre me abandonó a mi suerte sin molestarse en saber siquiera si estaba en peligro. Fue un cobarde.- dijo con tono colérico y los ojos llenos de odio.- Pero, agraciadamente, estaba en muy buenas manos. Cada día estábamos más enamorados. Un día le cedió su cargo de capitán a su amigo William Turner y él se estableció conmigo durante unos años en esta isla, en los cuales tuvimos una hija.

- ¿Una hija!- La interrumpió Coral.- ¿Me estás diciendo que tengo una hermanastra?- preguntó ilusionada.

- No, no tienes una hermana.

- Ooh…¿se murió?

- No, no es eso.- dijo Jack con una sonrisa misteriosa y gesto hastiado.- Parece que no entiendes. ¡Tú eres nuestra hija!- declaró acercándose a ella. Coral parpadeó.

- Bromeáis. Mi padre está muerto. Murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años. Y era marinero, no pirata.- dijo las dos últimas palabras en un tono lo más insultante que pudo. Rose negó estas palabras con la cabeza.

- Mentí.- dijo.- Eso es algo que te conté yo para explicar su ausencia. Eras una niña y yo estaba enfadada con él. Para mí es como si estuviera muerto. ¿Y cómo iba a decirte que tu padre era un pirata?. Una niña no asimila eso. Además, si fueras contando por ahí que tu papá era un pirata nos hubieran colgado a ambas.

- Y yo pronto me di cuenta de que mi vida estaba en la "Perla"; no podía vivir en tierra. La "Perla Negra" simboliza mi libertad. No pude soportarlo y os abandoné a tu madre y a ti en este lugar, junto con un buen puñado de dinero. Soy rebelde por naturaleza y, por lo que me ha contado tu madre mientras cogías agua, te he traspasado mi forma de ser.- dijo sonriendo con algo parecido a orgullo reflejado en su rostro.

Jack y Rose guardaron silencio esperando una reacción de Coral, pero ésta se limitó a sonreír nerviosamente y a removerse en la silla. De súbito, se levantó y cruzó la habitación en cuatro zancadas, abrió la ventana y dejó que el aire le sacudiera los temores. Una mano se posó en su hombro un rato después y la giró suavemente. Coral levantó la mirada y se encontró con la serena mirada de Jack. Y en ese momento tuvo la certeza de que el hombre que la miraba era su padre. Los mismos ojos, con el mismo brillo; la misma sonrisa, sólo que la de él ya estaba hecha un desasytre con sus dientes de oro por todas partes; más o menos la misma complexión física, con la diferencia de géneros…

Coral le sonrió y él le devolvió el gesto. En ese momento Rose supo que, aunque nunca volvería con Jack, y pasara lo que pasara con su hija, nunca volvería a estar tan orgullosa de ellos dos, de su familia.

_Hola, guapas! Gracias por los reviews! Estoy muy, muy, muy feliz! No creí que fuera a leer este fic nadie. No sabéis la ilusión que me hace recibir todos vuestros reviews! Perdonad que sean tan cortitos los capis pero es que ando muy atareada últimamente, tengo un examen de recuperación en la facultad el viernes y estoy que no paro, estudiando la leche. :)_

_A continuación os dejo las respuestas a los reviews:_

_**Kazehime Kagura: **Hola! Asias por el cumplido :P. Respecto a lo de seguir escribiendo, no te preocupes que voy a seguir. Ando un poco liada y por eso no publico todos los dias, pero trataré de publicar al menos una vez por semana, aunque sean capis cortitos como estos. Y encima dentro de dos semanas empiezo el 2º curso…madre miaaaaa, socorrooooo! ;) Nos vemos!_

_**Analongview:** Asias, niña! Lo continuaré :)_

**_Daichan hibiki:_** _Hola, chiquilla! Sólo me llegó un reviw tuyo…me enviaste dos:S En primer lugar, gracias por todos esos piropos a mi manera de escribir…_ _En segundo lugar, intentaré ir haciendo capis más largos. Y en tercer lugar, gracias por leer mi fic! Jejejeje_

**_FranChe MalFoY:_** _Hola guapísima! En cuanto termine de publicar este capi, me paso por tu fic, ok? Y…¡sé lo que es quedarse enganchada a una historia! Así que trataré por todos los medios no defraudarte ni a ti ni al resto de mis lectoras. ;) Jijiji! Por cierto…¡ESE JACK! Jajajaja._

**_Ethel I._** _**Bonnie: **Hola, chica! A mí también me parece divertido pensar en como sería Jack como una hija. ¿Será capaz de ser un buen padre a pesar de todo? Es enfrentarlo a responsabilidades, algo que es evidente que no le entusiasma y…apenas puede cuidar de sí mismo, a saber cómo va a cuidar de una jovencita en plena edad de rebeldía? A darle un poco de su propia medicina! Jajajaja. Además¿quién va a imaginar al Jack libre y enamorado únicamente del barco y del mar, enamorado también de una mujer en su juventud?. ¿Quién enseñará más a quién¿El padre a la hija o la hija al padre? Jajajaja. Asias por la información de Depp, pero lo sé todo sobre el actor…jajajajaj; pero me resisto a poner a Jack tan mayor porque no aparenta esa edad._

**_Iliath:_** _Niña! No adelantes acontecimientos! Jajajaja. ;) Tranquila, que Coral no es una caperucita, es una mujer de armas tomar. De todos modos, es humana y a mi me va mucho el realismo. Una mujercita de 17 años va madurando, evolucionando, como todos los personajes, y la historia no va a durar dos días en el tiempo interno, sino un par de años o más…con saltos en el tiempo, claro. Me gusta mostrar la evolución, como si fueran personas reales que maduran, tienen sentimientos de todo tipo, no son témpanos de hielos, pero tampoco dulces princesitas. Coral no ha sido educada entre algodones. Su casa lúgubre y fría muestra la realidad:_ _son una familia humilde, madre e hija, madre soltera…eso en 1600 y pico estaba muy mal visto y eran casi renegadas sociales. Y encima el pasado de ambas... les podría costar la cabeza, como bien informa Rose. Rose es más dulce, más serena, más realista y menos aventurera. Si pudiera escoger viviría en un palacio. Pero dentro de su pobreza viven sin carencias básicas gracias al negocio familiar. Esta historia está bien documentada… Verás cómo Jack le enseña a Coral todo lo necesario según información rigurosa sacada de libros de historia, navegación, astronomía y esgrima. Así que no te preocupes, yo lo que trato de crear es a una chica humanas con sus flaquezas y sus puntos fuertes, pero ninguna Cenicienta. Bueno, me alegro que te guste y gracias por los consejos, de todos modos. Un besazo!_


End file.
